Cicatrix
by Val-Creative
Summary: The stench is worst then ever standing near the unconscious man. If Kamui had the ability to throw up his stomach's contents, the time would have been appropriate. Challenge by SilverHinata888. KamuiFai. Oneshot.


_Cicatrix_

_I didn't even know where I started with this idea. Honestly. But hey, when you accept a __**challenge/request**__ you do what you can to make it realistic. So my dear, dear __**SilverHinata888**__ I expect some feedback on whether I was off my rocker or not. xP __I think this is the first **KamuixFai** here. Cool beans. Somewhere, I think, before Infinity but after Tokyo with some **AU**. __Reviews and critiques are always appreciated, readers!_

_Disclaimer: I'm not so sure it's a good idea for me to own Tsubasa and its characters…especially since I enjoy crack pairings… oh uh…_

* * *

.x.

.x.

_Mercari Country_

They have no leads once again.

This world that had suck them in seems reasonable, lively, and undisturbed from any murdering transdimensional strangers. Old clothes from 'Tokyo' fetches a sizable bid in the marketplaces, and the clean-cut old man who hands Syaoran the currency (triangular coins with a silver-colored sheen) nods cheerfully in the direction of Mokona perched contently on Kurogane's shoulder. So this place is aware of magical creatures as well.

But no one tells them they had seen a boy who resembled Syaoran but with a blue eye.

Kurogane curses under his breath, walking away hurriedly from the cart as the princess gives a fleeting wave to the market man. The ninja glances over at an unusually quiet Fai. "Hey mage, you're breathing funny and look like shit. You gonna be able to keep up?"

_"I don't think so..."_ With that, his foggy blue eye slips close and his Adam's apple hardens. _"Very thirsty..."_ The dark-haired man grunts, rolling up his shirt sleeve and stops when the other man leans over on Syaoran, clutching his middle.

It's then they decide to find rest.

.x.

Fai's screams of agony leaking from beneath the apartment bedroom's door rise and fall at random intervals within the first hour. Sakura fastens against the opposite wall to the closed bedroom door, hands bracing in her lap as the wordless screams border on blood-curdling. Syaoran paces in front of her at an anxious pace, eyes fixed to the floorboards. Mokona is propped on a chair, paws tugging down her floppy ears.

It takes Kurogane every inch of willpower he has not to punch the face of the complaining manager who owned the building when the pug-faced lump of man bangs on their front door, threatening through the keyhole to kick them out if the noise level did not recede.

Another half an hour passes in time before Fai becomes silent. Kurogane goes to check on him for what feels like the hundredth time that day. Sakura, no longer curled to herself on the wall, holds up a tray of fresh fruit and toast for him to take to Fai. He thinks she's forgotten that Fai can no longer take regular food. Yet still, he complies with her unspoken request and sets it untouched near the inside of the bedroom door.

The blonde mage is found this time eagle spread on his back to the mat, his two blankets shoved away, sweat dripping profusely from his hair and rolling down his bare chest. He is no longer capable of staying conscious. And Kurogane again cannot get him to feed, the ignored drops of his warm blood falling on unresponsive lips.

.x.

Late afternoon— when the sun dips away from the horizon— the ninja chases down the princess as she cries out in the bustling east market "_Subaru-san! Subaru-san_!"

A taller masculine figure surrounded by a thick cloak turns away from the cart of antique gems in the path of the sound, smiling as he spies the girl running at him. Kurogane remembers what the Witch had spoken of— familiar faces in different dimensions. But there was no mistaking the recognition— this person knows damn well who they are.

"How extraordinary to see you both here." The younger of the vampire twins chuckles, tilting his head as he examines Kurogane with very piercing green eyes. "Your faces looked far more troubled then when we met last. And you smell of fear."

"Fai-san is sick! We can't get him to eat, or, or anything and, _and_—" Her own emerald green eyes tremble with panicky tears, "And I don't want to think about what happens if, _if_..."

"And you suspect this might otherwise be a vampiric condition?" He asks this to Kurogane slowly who stares back at him silently. "Typically if someone was turned in a weakened state the first several months are strenuous. Only my brother Kamui can help your friend now. Let us come to you later tonight, and we will not need directions."

"How can you do that?" Subaru smiles mildly at the almost accusing question from the man.

"We are peculiar creatures, vampires. Rest assure we will come."

.x.

.x.

It is none of their business..._but _Subaru insists that they help the ex-magician. Since they were such a kind group of travelers and all. Kamui sighs heavily, not speaking up to protest, and his twin grins thankfully, pressing his face between the space of his shoulders as he embraces him.

Even before they enter, or cross the street, it fills his nostrils.

The wispy sour aura of a extrasensory fever. _Flanking strongly to the fringes of decay_.

.x.

The girl called 'Sakura-chan' leads them in from the hallway outside the front door and gestures to the closed bedroom door where the presence of the sour-now-sickly-bitter aura is strongest.

"Kamui can help him. But you will all need to stay out of the way." Subaru speaks softly, holding up a hand when Syaoran steps forward. The bigger human male, much more muscular and fiercer with his blood eyes, barks, "_No way_."

"We understand that you are frightened for him but it will complicate the process—"

"The _hell _we'll let you go in there alone with him!"

Kamui sneers, folding his thin arms across his front, "_Hrn_. Do you want him to die then? This places reeks out it you know, it burns on the back of my tongue, like contaminated blood. Your friend _will _die before the new day rises." At his bluntness, Sakura claps at hand over her lips in horror as Mokona weeps noisily. Kurogane says no more, clutching his jaw.

.x.

The stench is worst then ever standing near the unconscious man. If Kamui had the ability to throw up his stomach's contents, the time would have been appropriate. He kneels down by the blonde mage, and slaps him across the face unceremoniously.

The harsh action brings the man around, blinking at the sudden sharp pain.

"I need you conscious, Magician." Kamui murmurs, unhooking his long velvet black cloak, opening his legs to climb up over the man, and holds his body up over him, "Concentrate on me."

The single aqua blue eyes not covered by the eye patch stares up at him, as the body breathes weakly, shallowly, struggling. As the older vampire twin continues holding himself upright over Fai, peering unwavering down on him, he coaxed the other man's breathing, controlling its harmony to steady it out. _I am your Master. Allow yourself to relax._

Fai's body resists by stiffening. _How are you...doing...?_

_I gave you my vampire blood. You cannot see anyone else's mind but mine. And no one else can see into your mind. Not even your prey who volunteered you._

Kamui's expression does not change from its somberness as he lowers his body down, going on a half squat, half kneel above Fai's hips. _You need more of my blood to become powerful enough to live. After this you will no longer be in need of my assistance. Feeding is blood and energy, Magician. But in order to exchange energy for you to feed, you and I will need to reach a heightened state of emotion together._

_...what..? _

As Fai sends the confused message out mentally, Kamui pushes a hand to the center of the blonde's chest pointedly.

_If you refuse my help, you will die. If I forcibly feed from you, you are guaranteed to die quicker. If I force your body into intense amounts of adrenaline now, the same will result. There are not many options left to us._

A violent coughing fit seizes Fai as the hand applies pressure, and the vampire removes it, waiting until it passes. His senses twitch when a small spill of blood emerges from the left hand corner of the man's mouth.

_You prefer men, do you not?_

The mage does not respond, vocally or telepathically, and Kamui takes the opportunity to undo the buttons on his trousers. When his hands touch Fai's, he makes a distressing noise with his throat. From one of his pockets Kamui pulls out a slim vial Subaru had offered him earlier that evening, and is suddenly very appreciative of the fact that he has drank beforehand.

_I am very sorry about this._

.x.

It is an awkward process to say the least—one of the participants to the deed is not quite clearly under the voluntary ranking— and they are not very practiced to begin with—and after a few embarrassing mishaps, Kamui begins to feel the glorious swelling of both energy and a wet physical reaction.

He moves faster against the hot flesh of the mage, though gentle to maneuver, and buries his face into exquisite golden locks until it is finished. The vampire pulls away, cutting open a vein inside his mouth with one of his fangs, and touches his mouth to Fai's to allow the liquid's passage.

Kamui did not expect an arm to come round his head as he fed him, the light sweep of it across his neck tingling his nerves as larger, warmer fingers dig insistently into his dark matty hair.

.x.

He does not wait until Fai is decent (the recovering man ties his golden blonde hair with a ribbon before wrapping a thick blanket around himself), or for the bright amber glow of his eyes to fade to leave the room. He also knows that the others were listening to the events that had transpired with a mixture of fascination and disgust. Except perhaps Subaru.

Kamui pushes the bedroom door closed behind him with the tap of his shoe, grasping the gold clasps of his cloak and his neck cloth rigidly to his neck, and makes obvious eye contact with his twin.

Subaru excuses himself with a little bow. He throws a beaming smile at the human princess when she thanks them timidly.

The night air is welcoming to Kamui's slightly flushed features. The vampire twins make for the streets. When Subaru's very green eyes wander over to where Kamui's fingers clutch at his neckerchief, he giggles.

"Brother, is that a hickey?"

.x.

.x.

_End._


End file.
